Bittersweet Suprise
by DayDreamingAgain
Summary: Chris/OC but its basicaly based on the storyline between Chris/Jess, just thought I would change the characters first name and give a slightly different plot.
1. Chapter 1

(_Girl I gotta know how you dance like that, dance like that, dance like that)_

Love this track, this night is **immense**. God I _love_ fake id's. I feel Jakes hand snake round my waist or was it Harry? Fuck it whatshisface, I'll settle on that name just like the rest, their all the same, boring and unoriginal but at least its a bit of action, something to escape the boring dimensions of life. I feel his hand move lower, it slowly goes under my dress and I cant help but gasp.

_Calm it Katie, gheez its not as if you're innocent._

I giggle at that, yes its a bit too late to play the doting schoolgirl who is only focused on her studies and pleasing her family and teachers.

I turn around to face whatshisface and put my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Mmm he smells _good_ not like the guy from last Tuesday. I feel his body tighten and I pull away and smile at him seductively.

He bends down and whispers in my ear, 'Want to come back to mine?'

I quell any doubts in my head threatening to spill forward. 'Sure'

After all you only live once.

* * *

I stumble out of the taxi, a flurry of butterflies in my stomach escape, I guess I'm not as drunk as what I thought.

_Get a grip Katie_

'You ok?' Whatshisface place's a hand on my shoulder and I jump slightly at his touch 'You seem a bit nervous'

I take a deep breath, assuming my 'bad girl meets seductive queen' face. 'I'm fine thanks, lets go upstairs'

I follow him into the building and we descend a few flights of stairs. I'm panting slightly when we reach his door. Whilst he unlocks it I start nibbling at his ear.

He makes appreciative noises and takes hold of my hand. He leads me straight to the bedroom and starts kissing me and undoing my dress at the same time, as he leads me to the bed in the centre of the room. We kick off our shoes and I almost kick him in the shin with my stiletto but he doesn't seem to notice.

We sink down on the bed which is so comfortable it's like lying on top of a thousand feathers, I'm in my underwear and start to feel self conscious slightly, which I remedy by starting to take of his shirt, I run my hands down his chest and reach the belt of his jeans, he starts kissing my neck and I feel waves of pleasure and excitement go through me.

Lets do this.

I open my eyes, and try to get my bearings. I'm lying in a bed, naked and something warm is cuddled up next to me. I can see something red on the corner next to me and my eyes adjust slightly so I can see that its an alarm clock.

3.42 the time reads.

I should probably leave and get home, cover my tracks before mum notices anything and completely over reacts as usual but I'm some how lacking energy.

I put my head back on the pillow and close my eyes, eventually drifting off into a peaceful sleep for once.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

'Arghhhhh' I quickly open my eyes and see a stranger leaning over me to make the damn thing quiet.

He leans back and spots that I'm awake 'Morning' he says and smiles at me.

_God he is gorgeous_

I cant help but smile back and put on my best husky voice and say morning back.

He stares at me for what seems like minutes, his eyes a brilliant bright blue.

'I'll go make some coffee, want any?' He finally breaks the silence.

I silently nod my head, feeling a wave of shyness hit me as he gets out of bed naked. I'm torn between watching him put some underwear on and staring down at the sheets.

He leaves the room not before looking at me again with a small smile on his face.

I cant believe I'm here still, usually I'm out the door in the early hours before the guy can wake up. I feel a tug as I remember that my mum is most probably up now pouring over her papers with a cup of tea before she heads off to work, but not before calling me from the bottom of the stairs to make sure I'm up and awake for school.

I breath out a gusty sigh, suddenly wishing that I was 21 with my own flat and have no rules to follow, and certainly no school.

I start daydreaming about how my life would be different if all that was a reality and a strong smell of coffee brings me to my senses.

Right. I have to get out of bed and dressed before he comes back.

I quickly climb out of his bed, which is a tiny struggle seeing as how comfortable it is.

_Underwear? Where are you? _

I start rooting about the floor trying to locate my knickers and bra not even bothering to cover up my modesty.

_Damn it where are you?_

I eventually find my knickers which are lodged partly under his bed for some reason.

I stand up grinning to myself at my successful find and turn around.

To my utmost horror he is standing there leaning against the door frame watching me, a smile playing across his lips.

'Sorry, just thought I would ask if you wanted any sugar with your coffee? I didn't realise you would be out of bed suddenly he looks down guilty.

Well serves him right for staring at me.

I stand there with my hands trying to cover myself up as best as possible, a blush creeping over my face.

_Grow up, its not as if he's staring at anything new now is it?_

'Um 2 sugars would be fine, thanks' I mumble

'Ok, sorry once again'

I look at him, he is staring at me, not at my body but right into my eyes like he is trying to see straight into my soul.

This sends a shock wave through me and I suddenly don't feel so embarrassed any more.

He retreats from the room giving me one final glance.

For some reason though I don't feel vulnerable now, OK at first I was angry and alarmed slightly but now I don't really care.

I cant believe how good looking this one is, I thought he was the same dull guy like the rest I pull, but no something about this one seems different.

I wouldn't mind seeing this one again..he certainly seems interested seeing as he cant keep his eyes off me.

I put my knickers on and start the search for my bra.

It doesn't take long to find it, this time and I quickly put it on.

I gather up my dress that has somehow ended on top of his dresser.

But decide not to put it on.

I walk out of his bedroom and see him standing in the kitchen with his back to me.

Ignoring the cold which is embracing my body, I silently walk over to him, loving my confidence.

I catch sight of myself in a mirror, and smirk at my reflection, red sexy bra and the underwear to match, HOT.

I carry on to the kitchen and walk up to him, he still has his back to me.

'So what's happened with this coffee you were on about?' I say to him in a low husky voice

'Huh?' he spins round 'Whoa' escapes his lips as takes notice of me leaning seductively against the counter behind him.

I smile at him, feeling amazing, so sexy, so confident, so grown up.

'Coming back to bed?' I ask him, keeping my voice low

He makes a face of deep longing 'I cant, god I want to so much' He surveys my body, his voice sounding strained 'I really cant, I have to be getting ready for work, my new boss starts today and I have an early meeting with her'

Ifeel a bit of disappointment go through me, taking in the cold kitchen tiles while I'm at it.

'It's fine, no worries'

He turns back to the coffee and hands me a mug

'I'm really sorry, you have no idea how much I would love to, but I really have to be getting ready. I'm gonna have a quick shower, the TV is through there, amuse yourself, or would you be wanting a shower too?'

Suddenly I have a mental image of me and him showering together, but somehow I don't think that's what he meant.

'I'll be good thanks, I'll go back to mine and have one. In fact its probably best I get ready too'

He nods his head and we both go back to the bedroom.

I take notice of his flat and its decorated quite nicely, minimalistic furniture and everything is neat and tidy.

He opens his wardrobe and pulls out a blue shirt and tie and some smart trousers, lays them out on the bed and exists the room

I put on my dress, feeling filthy because of the lack of shower, I root around in my bag for some body spray to freshen myself up a little.

He comes back in with a piece of paper.

'Call me?' he says with a slight smile

I take the piece of paper, smile at him, taking in his sumptuous good looks.

'Sure'

His smile grows bigger and I tell him I best be on my way.

He shows me to the door, and we kiss goodbye and that's that.

I here the door close behind me and start to descend the stairs.

I look at the piece of paper in my hands and see that his name is Chris and smile as his face floats into my mind.

Now time to get ready for school.

Greeeeeeeeeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all my reviews! It means a lot to me, to see that people like my story :)

* * *

Shit I'm late.

_Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

First day and I'm sodding late. I hurry up the steps of my new secondary school, Waterloo Road.

Well its worth being late seeing as its day one and I had to get ready, making myself look as good as possible.

No-one is gonna be mistaking I, Katie Fisher as a tramp.

I waltz past security as they tut at me for my lateness.

God whatever. Why has mum even got them here anyway?

She's gonna be so pissed, hopefully she doesn't bawl at me in the middle of this dumb assembly she has called for everyone this morning.

I make my way to the hall, thankfully I've been here before when my mum had a tour of the place so I can just about remember where everything is.

I peer through the door and there is hundreds of pupils sat on blue plastic chairs, teachers standing on the sidelines and my mum front stage and centre in some hideous navy suit making hand gestures.

I breath in deeply and as quietly as possible open the door.

I close it shut and groan inwardly as my shoes make a click clop sound on the floor.

Some students start to look at me, but luckily most are too 'engrossed' in what my mother is going on about.

'Katie, how nice of you to grace us all with your presence this morning' I hear her voice sound out.

_God I fucking hate her somedays_

Now every person in the room as turned round to look at me, just as I find a seat at the back free.

_Bitch_

I glower at her and then scowl at some weedy looking kid who is blatantly staring at me with a look of disapproval.

I quickly sit down and take my bag off. Purposely staring at the front so everyone else gets the hint to do the same.

All she goes on about is about commitment and hard working this, punctuality and attendance that. Oh and about some dude called Mr Mead.

Jesus it sounds as if she is full on in love with this prick.

'Mr Mead is sorry that he couldn't attend this assembly, due to some deputy head matters that will help improve our school'

'Mr Mead and I will work closely together to ensure all of your safety' PUKE.

'Mr Mead and I will honour our roles as head of staff'

'Myself and Mr Mead will be dedicated to making sure you reach your true fulfilment and potential'

'Me and Mr Mead will be working on improving the school in every possible aspect'

'Myself and Mr Mead will be shagging each other on my desk by the end of Autumn term that's for sure'

Well maybe not that last one, but listening about her go on about this dick is making me hate him substantially already.

After what seems like hours of talking, she finally dismisses us but of course not without...

'Katie can I have a word with you please'

_Great_

I sit down waiting for everyone else to file out, before slowly walking over to her, acting as if this is not a big deal.

Well to be honest it isn't I already know what's coming.

'So then young lady, would you like to tell me where you were last night?'

I roll my eyes

'I already told you, with Lucy, I didn't plan on sleeping round it just happened. Sorry I didn't call, I know I should of but it just slipped my mind seeing as we were having so much fun' I lie smoothly.

'Katie, I'm getting rather fed up of you going out and deciding you want to stay the night without calling me. You have no idea how much I worry'

_Oh shut up_

'Yeah ok sorry mum, it wont happen again'

'Well Katie I-'

'Look mum' I say cutting her off before she goes on again 'I'm gonna be late to class, surely you of all people wouldn't want me to be late again?'

Ha get out of that.

'Fine then Katie but we'll continue this conversation later'

_Whatever_

I walk off, not wanting to be around her for a second longer.

Once out into the corridor I root around my bag and find my crumpled up timetable.

Science

Room S4

Mr Mead

Oh someone shoot me, its that idiot she kept going on about.

* * *

I want to walk really slowly to class, delaying the process of being there but I know I shouldn't be late again otherwise I'll have 'Mrs Fisher' on my case.

I hurry off, trying to remember where the science block is.

I walk quickly down the corridor and I can see the science room I need to be in.

Luckily most of the class are just filing in, no sign of this infamous Mr Mead.

Hopefully he's still tied up with this deputy head crap.

I walk in and find an empty spot at the back yet again and sit next to some girl with longish black hair.

She looks at me warily and I smile back.

'I'm Katie'

'Vicki'

She seems more friendly now, hopefully I can go on to make my first friend at Waterloo Road.

'So what is this Mr Mead like then?' I ask her

'Mead's alight, actually one of the most laid back teachers here really'

_Riiiiiiight..._

I wonder how uptight the other teachers here must be then.

The door opens and a guy comes in, carrying a load of textbooks.

He has black hair, a blue shirt and tie on.

He looks around at the class and smiles.

_Oh my fucking god!_

It's him.

It's the guy from last night.

The guy that I slept with.

It's Chris..and he's Mr Mead?

I sit there and notice that my mouth is open. I quickly close it, not knowing what to do with myself. Do I make myself noticeable or hide away?

'Paul seeing as your so contempt in texting in my class, you can hand out these textbooks, one between two please'

Thankfully he hasn't noticed me yet, so this gives me time to think on what I should do.

I still cant believe it, the guy I propositioned this morning is my science teacher?

Why is this happening?

Am I being punk'ed?

_Get a grip Katie_

This Paul guy hands out the textbooks, grinning at Vicki in what he probably hoped was in a cool sophisticated way.

'Ew Paul Langley really needs to get the memo that I'm not interested already' Vicki mutters to me

I give a snort of laughter, meanwhile my mind is racing.

'Page 12 please' I dare to look up and see that Chris is writing on the board.

God he looks so sexy even from behind

He starts to turn around and I quickly look down, not making myself noticeable in any way.

'So I thought as a welcome back present for you all, we would have a test' Groans go around the classroom 'Hey come on guys its not that bad, its just going to be on the Periodic Table and you have to call out the answers'

The class stops moaning, deciding that its not that bad.

'So then can anyone tell me what AL stands for?'

'Aluminium' a girl calls out

'Ca?'

'Calcium sir' a male voice says

'Rh?'

No-one calls out this time.

'Come on guys, you should all know this..no-one? Hmm what about you at the back, you seem to be quite quiet'

_Please not me, please not me, please not me!_

My heart thumps, not knowing how he is going to react if its me.

Silence still. I feel Vicki nudge me.

_Oh god here goes it_

I slowly look up at him and see the colour drain from his face. He gasps but then quickly regains his composure.

I feel nervous, and give a shaky smile as the class turn around to see what's making Chris react like that.

My mouth feels dry but I have to reply to him, otherwise people will wonder what's up.

'Rh stands for Rhodium'

'Urm yes, correct you are...'

He looks at me gesturing for me to say my name

'Katie' I quickly add, wanting to draw the attention away give to me from my classmates

'Right well done Katie' he gives me one confused look filled with worry before turning away from me.

I look down at the wooden table, inscribed in biro consisting of swear words.

'mr mead is fuckin hawt xo' is one for example.

'So today class, we shall be doing a practical, so full attention on me whilst I give you instructions please'

I bring myself to look at him and find that he is wearing a pair of goggles, he looks a bit goofy but I find myself loving him for it.

He looks up from the test tube he is holding and glances at me before quickly averting his eyes back down to the test tube.

This feels agonising. He's right here in front of me, I want him so badly but at the same time, I feel sick and nervous.

I sit there watching him intently as he shows us through the practical, asking almost every student in the class a question, except me.

He never looks at me and I feel a tug of disappointment.

The whole hour goes by in a blur, thoughts in my head whirling around like some sort of fairground ride.

The sound of the bell signalising the end of first period ripples through me.

'So class don't forget I want you to write me a fact sheet about any chosen element from the periodic table for this Wednesday, I wont accept any latecomers ok?'

The class grumbles and start to pack up their stuff.

My mouth has gone dry, not knowing what I should do. I twist a strand of hair round my finger, and decide to wait for Vicki seeing as we seem to be getting on well during this lesson.

'So you got art next?' I ask her, to make conversation, to pretend that this is just a normal situation, and no I haven't just slept with my Science teacher.

'Yeah, I suck though' She pulls a face and I laugh 'Hopefully this years art teacher will be cool'

We start to walk to towards the classroom door and I'm aware of Chris eyes on me, my legs shake slightly but why should I feel nervous? After all I really like this guy. So what he's my teacher? I'm 16 almost 17 its not as if I'm a child.

I put my head up in the air, showing that I don't feel nervous or intimidated.

'So any good gossip about this place then?' I ask Vicki as she links arms with me

'Um Katie can I have a quick word with you please?' Chris suddenly darts to the door in front of us, holding it open, looking pointedly at Vicki to leave.

I look at Vicki and she rolls her eyes at me 'I'll save you a seat' she says before leaving the room.

Chris closes the door and waits until the corridor is clear.

I walk up to him by the door, standing so close I can smell his aftershave, even though my legs are still a bit wobbly, I still stand there.

I put my hand on my hip and the other on the filing cabinet to my right

'So anything I can help you with?'

Thankfully despite my mouth being dry, my words come out low and playful.

He turns around alarmed and pushes away from me.

'Look Katie, this is serious, last night should have never happened'

I smile and it doesn't falter.

Ignoring my jelly legs I slowly walk towards him, like a lion stalking his pray.

'It's ok, I don't feel abused, I'm not a victim. I wanted it to happen'

He looks down at me taking in my figure in my tight skirt and blouse and I see him swallow.

'This is wrong Katie. I cant believe I let this happen. You under-age, you shouldn't have even been in that club anyway'

I carry on walking towards him

'Yeah for drinking...'

A knock on the door interrupts me and the door opens

'Ah Chris, I was hoping I would find you here. Oh I see you've met my daughter Katie, I hope she hasn't been giving you any trouble'

Great. It's Saint Fisher.

Chris looks at me with a look of disbelief and I grimace.

'Uh no she hasn't I just wanted a chat with her about the upcoming homework' He spits out, finally taking his eyes off me to look at my mother.

'Right, well if your free and I want to go survey my kingdom, and Katie remove that ridiculous scarf, you know full well its not part of the uniform'

She walks over to me and snatches it off, and I feel a rise of anger swell up with embarrassment within me.

Who does she think she is?

'And Katie I think you should get going to your class now, don't you think? It's ten past'

I scowl at her and exit the room wanting to be as far away from her as possible.

Whilst walking down the corridor I look back through the window and I see Chris glance at me with a scared look on his face.

Let me guess, my mother will be poisoning his mind against me like the ice queen she is.

I try to clear all thoughts of her from my mind and focus on talking to Chris again, hoping he would seem more in favour of us being together.

I'm sure I feel something there.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to my reviewers :) It makes me smile reading your comments! Sorry for the wait and if there is any discrepancy in the Bex storyline, I just put missing for 6 months as my own thing.

* * *

I arrive late to art, feeling a bit flustered. All my thoughts flying around in my head like a flock of birds.

Vicki kept to her word and saved me a seat next to her.

The art lesson is quite relaxed surprisingly.

The teacher Mrs Munroe, just gives us a simple exercise to warm up our drawing skills for the lesson by giving us each a orange or a lemon cut in half and we are meant to draw the segments.

Me and Vicki spend the lesson gossiping in the corner, laughing at each others drawings. There is a radio playing in the background.

_'You make me._

_Feel like _

_I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I cant sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back'_

I sigh and grin sheepishly at my drawing, Chris face coming in my mind.

I really _really_ like him.

I know it's crazy, that I don't even know the guy but somehow I feel like I've known him for years.

He has to feel it too.

_Although he didn't seem to keen on what you did though, did he?_

Yes well he was just in shock, I'm sure I can be pretty persuasive and change his mind. He'll come round to the two of us.

'So wanna hang out at lunch?' Vicki asks me as the bell rings

I waste no time considering her offer 'Yeah, sure that would be good thanks'

We hand in our work and walk link arms smiling at each other.

We enter the corridor and to my surprise Chris is leaning against a radiator watching us come out the class room.

We carry on walking and Chris pounces in front of us.

'Er Katie we need to talk' he says looking at me, his blue eyes round, looking worried.

'Okay' I stand there, still linked arms with Vicki 'Go on'

He looks at me, a flash of anger passing over his face.

I see from the corner of my eye Vicki looking at us both with a look of confusion.

'Thank you Vicki' Chris says, giving her another pointed look to her today for her to leave.

I hear her sigh and give her an apologetic smile

'Catch you in 10 yeah?' I say to her before she disappears

'Yeah I suppose'

I look away from her and turn my attention back to Chris, who is looking over my shoulder watching the rest of the class walk into the corridor.

I watch him and he seems nervous and sad.

'So...'

'Katie why didn't you tell me?' His voice sounding strained

I look at him, hoping that I look calm and sophisticated but all the meanwhile my heart is thudding.

'You never asked. I mean you didn't even tell me what you did.' He looks out of the window and shakes his head 'Looks like it wasn't just me out on a school night'

This makes him look at me, his mouth open and his gorgeous blue eyes wide.

'Look' He stops as a student walks past and lowers his voice 'don't start playing games with me'

I look at him slightly incredulous and shake my head 'I don't do games'

'We need to speak to your mum, this needs to be sorted. I cant go on being your teacher, not after this'

He suddenly takes a step back from me and I feel wounded.

'Why?' I plead with him

'Because its not right Katie' he slams his palm against the wall.

'Please don't tell her, just don't, please, don't tell her!' I wail

He looks around alarmed and uncomfortable

'Alright! I wont..but I'm going to resign' and he just turns away from me and walks down the corridor.

I stand there watching him feeling crumpled, tears springing to my eyes.

I can't let him resign, I just can't.

I sprint down the corridor after him through the double doors and I see him walking swiftly ahead.

'Chris! Wait!' I shout after him

He turns around and glares at me, but I try not to notice and hurry up to him, moving to stand in front of him.

'It's Mr Mead in school Katie, I thought you would be smart enough to know that' he spits at me.

'Please Ch- Mr Mead, please don't resign. I don't want you to leave, we can work round this. You're a good teacher, please don't leave.'

I reach out to touch his arm and he recoils, shooting a glance into the English classroom by us where there is a group of year 9's sitting on the tables eating.

Thankfully none of them have noticed me and Chris out here.

'You should stay. I want you to be my teacher.' I try again

He shakes his head in disbelief at me.

'Katie just get out of my sight please'

'No' I step closer blocking his way

'Katie what are you doing? Stop being so stupid' he shoots at me

'Why don't you stop being stupid? Its seriously not that big of a deal Chris' I try to keep my tone light and playful

'It's Mr Mead and its a huge deal!'

'Whatever, if you want to be so cowardly and let this affect you, then fine'

'Cowardly? You think I'm being cowardly? Katie grow up' His voice full of anger.

'Yeah you are, I lost Bex but I still carry on!' The mention of Bex makes my voice crack

'Lost Bex?'

He waits for me to answer

'Katie whose Bex?'

I sniff 'My older sister' I cough to clear my throat 'she ran away and has been missing for 6 months now, no-one has heard anything from her, but whatever me and my family live through it everyday, and try to move on, we're not cowards who just run away and shut ourselves off from the problems in life'

'Katie I'm sorry' he looks sad

'Yeah well just gotta deal with it and move on with life. So will you please stay?' I plead

He stands there obviously debating what to do.

'Well..well I can't spring something like this on your poor mum on her first day, after everything she has been through and yet she still carries on, running a school. Wow its unbelievable'

What? He's only considering staying for my mum?

'Oh yeah, she's a _real _saint' I say rolling my eyes 'You don't have the first clue what she's really like ok, not the first clue'

'Look I better get to the staffroom, I need to check my pigeon hole and other stuff' he says walking off not looking at me.

'Fine' I call after him. Hoping he would turn round and look at me.

He gets to the doors and I just stand there about to give up hope, when I notice that he turns around and looks at me just as the door is shutting.

The expression on his face is unreadable.

But whatever it was, it sent a tingling feeling through my body.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with university work. Thank you to all those who review!

* * *

'Hey Vicki' I saunter into Spanish class, trying to act as normal as possible.

A small part of me is glad Chris isn't leaving but I'm disappointed that he seems more concerned about Saint Fisher than me.

'Oh hey Katie, did Mead bother you all break?' she looks at me and takes her bag off the chair next to her for me to sit.

'Urm yeah something like that' I feel my face growing hot slightly.

_Stay calm Katie_

'I don't know why he's harassing you already, god day one and he's already on your case' She says taking a pen out of her pencil case not looking at me, not seeing a full blush spread over my face.

'Uh well its probably just because mum's the head, so he's just giving me extra help and making sure I'm settled in, just to get in her good books' I lie and take the seat next to Vicki

'Yeah he's probably after some promotion or whatever. I would totally hate it if my mum was the head, must be awful'

I nod my head and look away and reply with 'Yeah it is'

As I start to get my stuff out, the teacher walks in and one of the boys at the back wolf whistle

'That's enough settle down. I'm Miss Montoya, your new Spanish teacher and I have a treat for you all today. I'm going to take a quick register call out sí for yes to show your present.'

I feel something hit my back

'Oi, so your Mrs Fishers daughter then?' a male voice behind me says

I turn around to glare at him and see that its two guys sat behind us, one quite good looking one with a black leather jacket and the other well not so good looking lets say.

'Yeah I am, what's it to you?' I snap

'Nothing' The not so good looking guy says 'Just wondering if you get special treatment or something. I'm Ronan by the way and this is Jonah' he gestures to the guy next to him.

'Hi I'm Katie' I say to Jonah and give him a small smile 'This is my friend Vicki'

'Hey' I hear Vicki say next to me 'You're totally right Ronan about Katie getting special treatment! Mead cant leave her alone, been pestering her twice this morning, we reckon he's after a promotion!'

'Vicki!' I say in warning

She looks at me and shrugs with her mouth open to say 'What?'

'Class can I have you attention please!' I turn back round and look at the teacher, my tummy worrying slightly from what Vicki said.

'Now we are going to be going to the Food Technology department for a bit of Spanish cooking. I thought it would be a great way to kick off our A Level Spanish and get to know each other' She looks round the class and smiles. 'So I would like everyone to gather up their stuff and calmly make their way to Mrs Fry's room'

There is a scraping of chairs being pulled back and stuff being put back into bags.

I wait for Vicki to finish packing up, trying to ignore Ronan's stares.

'So we still cool to hang out at lunch?' I ask Vicki before Ronan jumps on me with questions.

Vicki looks up at me in surprise 'Yeah sure' she laughs.

We grab our bags and walk out the classroom following everyone else to Mrs Fry's room.

'Muy bien Jonah!' Miss Montoya praises Jonah for getting the correct translation.

I cant help but feel slightly bored, I was hoping to be making my own Spanish omelette, but first we have to sit here and watch the teacher do it first, which is proving to be difficult seeing as my mind keeps wandering back to Chris.

The sex was amazing. Better than anyone I had ever been with before. I felt a connection.

I try to distract myself from thinking too much about last night, how his body felt and how delicious it was to kiss him.

_Focus Katie_

Right

Miss Montoya

Spanish omelette

'Gather round everyone for a taste'

Everyone moves off their stools and the boys practically throw themselves at her.

Stupid immature boys.

I move forward and take a fork and collect a piece of omelette and put it in my mouth, smiling at the taste.

'Ahh Mr Mead, have you come to see what that delicious smell was drifting down the corridor?'

I turn round and see to my surprise Chris standing at the doorway, looking at me with that same worried expression from earlier.

'Care to try some' Miss Montoya says to him from behind me and he looks at her, her voice sounds flirtatious.

I feel a surge of jealousy, who does this slut of a teacher think she is?

'Uhh no, no I'm good thanks' Chris raises his hands and shakes his head with a smile.

I feel a stab of hurt, what if Chris starts to like _her_.

_Jesus Katie get a fucking grip._

I guess I do sound crazy but lets face it Miss Montoya looks like a model and its not exactly unheard of for teachers to get together with other teachers.

I breath out and calm myself and stop myself from acting like some crazy obsessed ditty schoolgirl.

I take another piece of omelette and turn back to Chris, I see him glance at me and I sexily put the food in my mouth, slowly bringing the back out, keeping my eyes on him at all times.

I watch as he his mouth opens slightly in surprise and I cant help but smirk.

Ha, temptation.

'Katie fancy coming to my mates party tonight?' a voice says next to me, startling me from my eye contact with Chris.

I look at who it is and realise its Ronan.

'Umm I don't know, maybe' I shrug

'You should definitely come, bring a bottle of course, I'm taking some vodka gonna be a banging night. Vicki's invited too'

'Ohh right um that's cool I say' I look back at Chris and find that he is still staring at me.

I can't work out his expression.

Hurt?

Jealousy?

Anger?

'So you coming?' I look back from Chris to Ronan, considering his offer.

'Hmmm'

'Gooooo on Katie, I want you to be there' he touches my arm playfully

'Well...' I sneak a quick glance at Chris and he is still looking at me, with that strange expression 'Ok then' I say quite loudly watching him.

'Excellent, its gonna be massive' I feel Ronan put his arm round me, but I don't feel any happiness or excitement that I'm making friends, as Chris has just thrown me a look of disgust before leaving the classroom.

I feel so confused.

He was the one saying he didn't want us to be together.

I don't even fancy Ronan, I just wanted to say yes to see what Chris's reaction would be.

Well that was obviously hurt, so maybe Chris does want me after all?

I realise Ronan still has his arm round me and I shrug it off.

'Actually Ronan I don't think I'll be able to make tonight thinking about it, just remembered I have some family stuff to deal with sorry' I pull a face of regret at him before walking over to Vicki.

So now what should I do?

I know I should talk to Chris, before he changes his mind about me and him.

I sit on the stool next to Vicki and see that she is looking at me funny.

'You ok Katie?' she asks me

'Yeah, just about' I reply

'I'm surprised Mead didn't ask to see you'

'What?' I say jumping 'What do you mean?' I stammer

She looks at me again with another funny expression '...Woah Katie, I just mean every time we have seen him today, he needs to have a word with you.' I look at her 'I was only joking' she adds.

'Sorry Vicki its just stupid Ronan pestering me about his party put me on edge, I don't want him getting the wrong idea that I _like _him'.

'Tell me about it, I had the same trouble with this idiot Paul Langley last year, he was like a lost puppy' She roles her eyes at the memory and I feel myself start to relax.

* * *

The rest of the class passes smoothly, not that I seem to pay attention to anything.

When the bell goes I jump out my seat and grab my bag and coat.

'Katie?' Vicki laughs at me

'Sorry Vic I have something I really need to do, I'll see you in the common room yeah? Well that's if I can find it' I say quickly

'Yeah ok Katie' She looks at me confused

'I'll explain later ok but I really have to go'

I dash out of the classroom before she can say anything else.

I hurry down to the science block, praying he will be in his classroom.

I arrive at the door and see that he is sat at his desk, twiddling a pen looking into space.

I put my hand on the doorknob, but somehow now I'm here I don't know what to say.

I feel my mouth go dry and my heart beating, but I have to do this.

There is no need to feel nervous, its what we both want.

I turn the doorknob and open the door, I see him jump and look up.

'Katie' he says apprehensively 'What are you doing?'

I close the door behind me and lean against it and swallow.

'I've come to talk to you, look I want you to know that I don't fancy Ronan and I'm not going to his party'

'Katie' I hear him sigh 'Look Katie I think you should just forget last night happened, because it can never happen again'.

'Chris I don't care about what's right or wrong, I want you' I look at him and I see him swallow

I start to walk towards his desk, where he is sitting.

'I only want you, last night was amazing'

I reach him and I'm standing so close to him, I put my hand on his chest and move it down.

'Don't deny that you don't feel the same' I say huskily, my heart thudding, butterflies rising in my stomach.

He closes his eyes and for that brief second, I think I have him convinced but then his eyes fly open and he pushes away from me, getting off his stall to stand at the other side of his desk away from me.

'Katie please just leave me alone, last night will never happen again. I mean that. I'm your teacher and you're my student, this is wrong.'

I shake my head at him

'Chris how many times? I don't feel abused, what we did was not wrong'

'Katie and how many times do I have to tell you that its Mr Mead? That what we did was wrong and you're still just a child?' He says with anger to his voice.

'I'm not a child' I say indigently

'Katie yes you are, and I can never return any feelings you may have for me. I'm sorry but I think you should just get out of my sight'

'Fine, you know what fine!' I shout at him, feeling angry at his lack of emotion for me.

I walk towards the door and put my hand on the doorknob, pausing to turn round to look at him.

'You'll come running' I say to him and raise an eyebrow before throwing the door open and slamming it shut.

I don't look at him as I pass by the windows but I think he is still standing there.

I hurry down the corridor again, trying to find the common room.

I feel so angry that I'm too wound up to cry.

I eventually find the room and march in and find Vicki sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

'Hey Vicki, you going to that party Ronan was going on about?'

She looks at me in surprise 'I thought you weren't interested in Ronan and yeah I am'

'Well I'm not interested in him but I'm gonna go and get absolutely pissed out of my face and hopefully meet some guy I can hook up with' I wink at her

'You're crazy Katie' she laughs

We spend the rest of our lunch planning what we are going to wear and what time to meet up.

At the end of lunch I feel resolved and looking forward to the night ahead.

Oh and just one thing:

Fuck Chris Mead.


End file.
